I'm With You
by MsCrazybird
Summary: A new threat descends upon the unsuspecting citizens of Storybrooke; an unlikely pair come together to fight to keep the town together. Maybe that fighting bleeds into other things too. [bad summary I know]
1. An uneasy feeling

**A/N:** Okay, this is very loosely based on the promo for episode 3-18. And I mean loosely because it borne a specific scene that I had the need to create which ultimately has no bases in that promo, but meh.

The title? It's an actual line, but it's not in this chapter. I'm hoping to get one of these chapters every night so enjoy!

**XXX**

The small, sleepy town of Storybrooke, Maine is cloaked in silence as the night descends upon the town. A mix matched and scattered family filled with hurt and pain stays separated by space and distance, but all connected by a single child, bounded by past transgressions that leave old and new wounds cutting into flesh and soul. As the whole of the town's residence bound by secrecy and belonging, separated and hidden from the rest of the world out of need and precaution. A town that cares not for outsiders and fear leaving for the very real notion of losing everything that makes them, themselves.

But as this town sleeps with a single stranger roaming their town unfettered a family mourning and warring in pain, a very real threat approaches the town boundary in the form of two headlights fast approaching. Its approach is in no way grandiose or extravagant instead it is rather ordinary and subtle. As the vehicle quickly glides into the town limits nothing happens, no large alarms sounds and no one is any the wiser as most of the residence continue their slumber peacefully.

It is not until the next morning that a noticeable shift can be felt amongst the true town patrons causing everyone to become just a bit wearier of all that surrounds them. The atmosphere seemed to have everyone on edge as it seemed there could be no peaceful moment in the lives of Storybrooke's residences. A weird almost unnatural silence seemed to hang in the air, even amongst the chattiest quiet now infected and took over. But despite the sudden shift in the town no one could truly pinpoint the reasoning for the unsettling feelings that had descended down to cloud over everyone. Well, everyone that is except for one.

Rumplestiltskin was amongst the people who felt the definite difference in the atmosphere that descended down upon the town in a thick sheet like the falling snow that the Maine town was so accustomed to. It caused a giddy grin to take over his features at the unrest that filled the atmosphere; he always did love disarray in other people's lives. It was almost something he could thrive on and in the type of climate the Dark One always found a way to do well; everyone wanted to make a deal in times where they were most unsure about their futures.

Before he even realized that he was doing it, the man found himself giggling like his old self and doing a little jig amongst the Fairy Tale Land's treasures in his pawnshop. That is until a peculiar and all too familiar feeling rushed through his being making his merriment halt suddenly. It was like a unique taste in the air that had his mind rushing and memories whizzing in a flurry to find just where to place it.

And when he remembered it hit him like a ton of bricks. His customary tilt of his lips instantly falling, eyes widening in realization for just a moment as the knowledge truly sets in. It is at this moment he finds himself sneering for just a moment; he should have really realized that all that was going on around, that the feeling that he felt, was not natural. He gave himself a light shake to ward off the issue before quickly turning and stalking back into the back room of his shop to look for a few things before he set out to do anything else.

**[BLEEP]**

The forest surrounded him as he made his way through the thick trees being as silent as a man could be using a cane and limping. His senses are spread wide as he tries to follow the distinct feel of magic that he felt earlier trying to pinpoint its exact origins amongst the trees. A brief thought that it could all be originating from the well passes through his mind and it unnerves him that his own activities may have been sensed in the location.

Hopes of its origin not being near the well are dashed when he comes upon it many minutes later and a tidal wave of strong magic rushes against his body coating his skin like mist sticking to his skin. A tongue runs over his lips as the potent taste of the strong magic tickles his taste buds and he instantly notices that it is rather mild, not the strong tang of a large power dose of magic, but the mild bitterness of something smaller and filling. His eyes narrow at the idea that the effect over the town was so sudden with something that was not potent.

"Ah, Rumple. I knew you would come soon." A voice speaks up behind him and he turns looking unsurprised to see the woman standing there; she just smiles at this. "It has been a long time."

"Indeed it has." His voice is firm almost spoken in a bored town.

The woman smirks. "What? You act like you're not happy to see me."

"I can't say that I am" A sneer comes over his face as the words slip out, but as soon as it changes his features. It is gone being replaced by the same neutral expression he once held.

A mocking laugh leaves her lips. "Oh, come now. Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" she smiles, but the man remains stoic and another small chuckle escapes her lips. "Well, I'm sure your son will have a very different attitude."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BOY!" the man instantly explodes eyes flashing with anger and his magic welling up within him.

She chuckles again smiling cruelly at the man. "Now, now. I've done nothing, do calm your self. You can't anything to me anyways."

The man grits his teeth before asking in what could be mistaken as a hiss "What do you want? What have you done to Bae?"

"What I want? Well, what I always find pleasure in creating of course."

"And Bae?"

A cruel chuckle leaves her lips at the man's weakness. "Ah, yes Bae or Neal now…mm? Nothing really." A vicious smile has the woman barring her teeth at the aged man. "Ah, but it looks like you may be receiving a daughter-in-law." Her eyes flash with sadistic amusement. "Can I call you dad?"

The man is silent which only adds on to the woman's sadistic pleasure and her smile grows letting loose a dark chuckle. "No? Oh, well all the same." She gives nonchalant shrug. "It's not like much time is left for him or anyone else for that all to come really." She smiles viciously once again.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She laughs cruelly. "Why Rumple are you loosing your touch? Killing that seer to take on her curse not what you once thought it was?" his hands are fisted at his sides and she notes this with satisfaction. "This town will be mine." Her eyes flash a red at the statement and Rumple knows that she does not mean to control the place.

"Why?"

"Oh, I've been awaiting this a very long time. I a few scores to settle you see." She winks.

"YOU..." he throws a blast of magic at the woman only landing squarely in her chest. Her laughter fills the air as a searing pain shoots through his body.

"You stupid fool; you can't harm me as per our agreement. You've your own hand in all this yourself Rumple, be proud. Or be the coward you are and fear your eminent death." She cackles.

The man opens up his mouth to speak, but before a single word could be uttered the woman and evaporated into nothing and he was left alone.


	2. Chaos

**A/N: **I'm actually really surprised that I'm making these this fast, but it seems my self imposed deadline is doing wonders! And don't worry I should finish these quick seeing as how I have like a billion pages of this written in a note book.

Please excuse any mistakes. Due to how quickly I am pushing out these chapters they will both be slightly short and unbeta'd. _Reviews are greatly appreciated._

**XXX**

The sheriff was already on alert as she flopped back in the chair behind her desk having recently got back from a quick patrol around the small town. She did not know why, but something felt off about the town; as if there was some unknown threat pushing down upon her making her gut twist anxiously as her skin tingled in what she believed was anticipation.

"Ah, you're back." The sound of the words being spoken caused the woman to jump in surprise having not seen the man in the corner upon entering the station and she glared at him accusingly for having practically given her a heart attack as her hand rested upon her chest filling the erratically pounding of her heart thumping against it.

"_Gold_" her voice was hushed, but held a slight undertone of her wariness of the man that now slowly approached her seated form not willing to take her eyes off the magical man.

"A little jumpy dearie?" His lips tilted up in mild amusement as he spoke further grinding into the blonde's nerves.

"Everyone's a little on edge today if you haven't noticed." She states almost dismissively as she leans forward to open up a file on her desk briefly looking through its contents before shutting it as the man moves forward.

Rumple arches a brow at the blonde's behavior, but otherwise does not comment on it instead focusing in on what she had previously stated. "That is exactly why I am here." Again he flashed his teeth in what could be interpreted as a smile, but on the man only looked threatening and fake.

His words grabbed the sheriff's attention instantly as her eyes shot up to meet the ones glittering before her and she stood, not like the leverage the man had with her sitting. "And does this have anything to do with you?" she stared at him her lack of trust clearly evident in her guarded posture and the accusation that was firmly in her stare.

"Me? I've done nothing actually."

A defeated sigh left the blonde's lips as her shoulders seemed to sag with the weight of the world barring down upon them. "Regina?" she asked it tentatively and tiredly a strange shine to her eyes as the question left her lips.

"Ah. No. Someone much worse than that of anyone you would ever have to face Chaos."

It seemed with the no her posture had quickly straightened up a strength taking hold of her whole being before confusion seemed to set in at his answer; Emma's brow furrowed in confusion. "Um, chaos? What does that even mean?" her head gave a little shake of confusion trying to find a way to grasp what disorder had to do with anything. Should she straighten out her files or something?

His eyes twinkled a moment as if knowing what the woman was thinking about making the woman shift. "Not chaos, Dearie, but Chaos as in the person."

The explanation did not seem to help her much to clear up her confusion only to confirm that a person was literally named Chaos. She let her brain digest that for a moment. "So, this Chaos person is here for what reason?"

"Let's just say she's not too pleased with a few of us." The way he states it she knows automatically that he is one of these people.

"Well, that sounds like it might just be a personal problem that you should take care of." Her eyes have hardened as she glowers at the man.

"No, that's where you are wrong. Chaos will not simply stop at those who she believes betrayed her; she will destroy this whole town in its process. She thrives on chaos and devastation; it will be rained down on everyone."

"She? Chaos is a she?" Her brows lift in shock not even trying to process the danger that the whole town faced once again.

"You find that hard to believe Sheriff?"

"Ugh. I guess anything is possible in a town full of fairytale characters." She bemoans slightly rubbing her hands over her face in frustration as she looks to the man.

"Indeed."

She gives a sigh before a determined nod. "So, what are we going to do?"

"There is no _we_."

The blonde's jaw drops in shock and indignation at the man's response. "Um, excuse me? This chick is after you and you're going to do _nothing_?"

"Well, I did just warn you to her presence."

"But…no. How am I going to do this without your help?"

"Ah, well it's not my help that you'll be requirin' dearie."

Her brows again are scrunched up in confusion as she looks at the man. "Then who?"

"I think you already have an idea."

She thinks for a moment giving her head a shake before state: "The fairies and my parents?"

His lips give a little tilt. "The fairies magic isn't strong enough to do much, but a little protection against Chaos and even that wont last long."

"So what? I'm going to have to take this thing down with my non-magical parents when I don't even know how to use my magic?!" she asks the man incredulously.

"I'm sure your parents won't be able to fair at all against Chaos without any magic and will only serve as a liability on your part."

"Well, if you're not going to help me then who?! Am I going to be standing there alone facing this chick with no idea what to do?!"

"Surely you can think of someone else that could provide magical assistance."

And it seems like it finally dawns on her, of course she thought of the brunette before, but really, how could she expect the woman to help. "Regina." It barely more than a whispered statement and when Rumple says nothing to dispute this fact she knows she is right.

It is quiet as the man lets the sheriff fully comprehend this and believe it. "But how am I going to get her to even consider helping me?" she looks at the man almost demand an answer with her horribly confused face.

And the man just shrugs. "I don't know, but you're the savior; I'm sure you will find some way to persuade her."

"But…" she starts, but the man is already walking away.


	3. Of arguing and beginnings

**A/N:** I figured a little back story might be helpful to understand why Rumple couldn't do anything to Chaos and it fell into the hands of seemingly the most unlikely duo at this time. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this and all current events have taken place already if you're looking for a timeline.

Longest chapter as of yet! _Reviews are always appreciated. _

And this most definitely will be Swan Queen.

**XXX**

Emma stood anxiously outside the door to what would surely lead to what had to be the most uncomfortable of situations. Shifting anxiously from foot to foot, the blonde had the overwhelming feeling that she was awaiting the gallous, but then some part of her scoffed at the notion clearly believing that what was on the other side of that door would certainly be worse than a swift death. She felt like some kind of martyr coming here a sacrificial lamb that had willing walked into the lions' den in hopes of saving just one of her flock.

She grunted disgustedly at the thought her feet shifting once again anxiously. The looming threat tickled at the back of her mind a heaviness settling on her shoulders weighing her down with its presence; this was not something she would have wanted for herself. She missed the days of having a normal life where she was not some _savior_; the thought of the title filtering through her mind makes her nose scrunch up in distaste hating that this was all thrust upon her. She did not want to be responsible for the happiness of countless people; it would have never been something that she would have willing jumped into.

Giving her head a shake, Emma tried to focus on the reason she was standing on the mayoral mansion's front porch in the first place. It was definitely not time to lose her self in the woes of everything that came with the dramatic shift in her life. No, it was time for action.

Steeling her nerves the woman looked forward again scowling at the door before her as if it had done her some great personal wrong. Tensing her muscles prepared for anything that this encounter might throw her way, Emma quickly let her knuckles meet that of the cold wood wrapping on it quickly and awaiting what faced her when the door opened.

The door seemed to open ominously slow. The heated glare that was leveled at the blonde would have made a lesser person piss there pants effectively have Emma fighting back the natural reaction to flinch. She locked her muscles as dark eyes bore into her hatefully.

"Miss Swan" it was said with such disdain and cold detachment it had the blonde giving an involuntary shiver feeling the words threatening to freeze her from the inside out.

"Regina" The name is released in a soft breath, but she continues on trying to be strong and confident. "Look, I know I'm not exactly some one you want to see right now."

"You are absolutely right _Miss Swan_ I don't want to see you nor are you welcome hear so _leave_."

As the door quickly began to shut Emma stuck out her arm effectively stopping it and further enraging the brunette. "Yeah, I get that but…"

"I don't want to hear it leave before I am forced to make you!" The brunette does not let her finish her statement causing the saviors jaw to clench in irritation.

"And I get that!" the blonde practically shouts everything feeling overwhelming as the pressure built up more around her; her mind felt fuzzy and slightly jumbled everything was making her go in a billion different directions. The town, her family, needed her and she would be damned if she let bad blood destroy everything. "It's not exactly like this is where I want to be! But this isn't about me and what I want. This is about the town and keeping it safe. This is about some crazy bitch named Chaos coming in and not letting us have a single fucking second of peace!"

Regina's stoic mask stayed firmly in place until hearing the name Chaos instantly recognizing her eyes widening in shock at the name. "She's here?" Her voice was light and disbelieving.

Emma's eyes shot up to look into brown orbs. "I take it that you know the chick?"

"We have crossed paths, yes." Regina gives a curt nod.

"Great so she wants you too then!"

Dark brows rise at the loud exclamation not letting it get to her before looking at the woman sharply "And how would you even know that this woman is here?" she asks coolly ignoring anything the blonde even said.

"Gold"

"Such a reliable source" the dark woman sneers in know way trusting of the manipulative man.

"I can _feel_ it" Emma's hands open as if they were trying to present something, but only displayed empty palms upward green eyes stare at brown imploringly before the brunette finally huffs slightly.

She breathes in letting her natural guarded nature to become lax for just a moment as she took all that was around her in and then she feels it for a moment it just seems like another one of Rumple's tricks as the magic that was coating the air had a certain slim that his usually carried, but then she felt it the unmistakable rippling and rolling as if the magic was fighting amongst itself. She licked her lips trying to see if she could get a taste of it and what she got was a mild tang nothing too sharp. Nothing too _powerful_. Her brow crinkles in concentration a moment before speaking almost distractedly to the blonde.

"It certainly would seem so, thank you sheriff for the forewarning" With one curt nod the door is once again closing only to be stopped, once again, by a hand stopping it. "Miss Swan" irritation is clearly evident in the name.

"Look she's after you and whoever so the least you can do is help."

The regal woman's eyes flash dangerously and she is in front of the blonde in less than a heartbeat "Are you really so ignorant? Do you think I am truly the one she is after? Has that little _imp _told you nothing?" she stares headedly at the blonde moving closer her voice dangerously low. "Chaos does not care for anyone that are symbols of order including your precious _parents_" the word is practically spit out.

"Fine I'll just make Gold help me then!"

"You truly are ignorant aren't you? Gold can't do anything to that woman. Nothing. His magic is as useless as you are." Her lip curls up in distaste as once again she is about to leave, but this time a hand on her forearm halts her movements. "Get your filthy hand off me!" a light zap of magic causes Emma to flinch pulling her hand away quickly.

"Sorry." She shakes her hand a bit. "Okay, I get it; and you're right I don't know anything about this, but what I do know is that she needs to be gotten rid of."

"Well, it seems like you will have your wok cut out for you then _sheriff_." With a swift turn the brunette heads for her open door.

"I need your help, Regina." The words cause the woman to freeze mid-stride.

"And why would I help you?"

"She's not going to stop with just a few of us. She's not going to stop at those that she has some weird issue with; she is going to destroy this whole town to get what she craves. Destroy everything that you created; destroy everyone, Regina. _Everyone."_

It only takes a moment before it settles in the beautiful woman's mind. "Henry" it comes out as barely more than a breathy, but Emma still heard it and nods.

"That's right, Henry"

For a moment the blonde thinks that she has it, but then the regal woman is speaking. "I'll just get him out. Send him to safety."

But it's a weak argument they both know it and Emma is speaking just as Regina finishes the last word. "You don't really think he is going to leave without the people that he loves, do you? Without his family? His mothers? He's stubborn and even if we did manage to get him to safety he'll try to come back or run away only to run into danger."

Regina's face slackens as the truth of it settles in. "And what will you have me do?"

"I need your help, Regina. I don't know what's going on here and you seem to know something; we have to protect this town…protect Henry."

Regina gives a nod, but does not say anything.

"Look I know this is hard, but I got to know you're in this. I need you to be with me on this, Regina." She looks at the woman imploringly. "Are you with me?"

With a light sigh and a slump of her shoulders Regina gives a soft nod. "I'm with you."

"Good, now can you tell me what is going on here?"

**XXX**

_The jaunty man giggled maniacally as he looked into his book pleased with himself at what he was able to find. It took some time to acquire everything that he needed to do the summons, but he knew that it was well worth it in the end. He smiled, yellowed teeth flashing as he thought about it and what it would surely do for him; the power he would be able to gain. Thinking about the power caused his sickening smile to widen. _

_He carefully set the large circular chain down making sure that it was opened and was in a perfect circle the small charms tinkled as he adjusted it, but he paid them know real mind: he would get to them soon enough. _

_With a prick of his finger with a small dagger he allowed the blood to fall onto the blade before plunging into the middle of the circle with a shouted. "I call you forth, Chaos. Do as you were made to do!" after a moment and nothing happening he shouts again. "I said come! The Dark One has summoned you."_

_A deep echoing voice that is clearly female speaks making the world tremble and him stumble just a bit._

"_Who has been brave enough to summon Chaos?"_

_The man gives a small giggle as he gives a bow. "That would be me, Rumplestiltskin at your service, or should I say here to command you?"_

_There is a loud booming malicious laughter that fills up the are rumbling through the grounds making his body vibrate with it. "No, one can command Chaos fool."_

"_I have summoned you there; I own you!"_

"_You own nothing!" it's bellowed loudly the ground rumbling causing fissures to open up in the ground. _

"_But I have brought you here. Have given you a place to thrive!"_

"_You have brought me here for your own selfish reasons mortal! Rumplestiltskin, The Dark One, only cares about power and believes my power will increase your own." There is a moment when the man looks like he is going to try and argue, but is cut off. "Do not lie to me. I know."_

"_A deal? I am a dealer in deals."_

"_And what is it you have that I would want?"_

_This time the impish man smiles. "Chaos. So, many people down here to feed your fire, your power that you could bathe in it quite easily."_

_There is silence for a long time. "This is what you want. This is your requirement, but I do not deny it is thrilling, but you will never be able to touch me. Your magic utterly useless against me."_

"_No." _

"_You have nothing I want for! This is my condition."_

_His teeth grit before he is speaking again. "I want this chaos to ensue, to get power and be feared. If a deal is struck I need you to abide it when need be and cease the chaos there. My rewards mine alone."_

"_Yours alone indeed."_

"_Deal."_

"_Excellent."_

"_Let's shall we?"_

"_First you must do three things: I need a vessel, bring me it; sustain the body, use your blood, tears, flesh, and magic to feed it; and lastly, after I have bind with the body, destroy the ring. This is the only way to complete the process."_

"_Fine what must I do?"_

"_My body lies within the deepest pits of all realms where they all seem to meet, but never actually touch despite their likeness to one another. Where hellish heat licks at its skin creating a fiery resistance." He wanted to ask what that meant, but Chaos was quickly continuing. _

"_Sustaining the body and bringing it back to glory will take a week. For the first three days blood, your blood, will quell its hunger. On day one, ten drops of blood are needed. On day two, an entire glass. On day three, the body will be almost ravenous and will need four glasses, but do not allow a drop more. The next two days your sorrow filled tears will calm the hunger. On day four, the body will be reluctant to accept the different meal, force it, it will only hand half a glass. On day five, two glasses. The next day will require your flesh. On day six, a sliver from your leg, a chunk from your dominant arm, and strip of your jugular feed spread throughout the day. The last day will hold no feeding, but your magic. On the last day, you must create a small ball of your magic, using whatever it is you call upon to channel it, it need not be larger than your thumb. Put this where the heart of a body will typically reside." _

_There are a few moments of silence before the voice is once back fading out lightly as it speaks until there is nothingness. "Once the task of my body is done, bring it here and when I touch starting the bind destroy the ring starting with the all encompassing lock of Mejorah, both the charm and item. Continue doing this as you make your way left of it destroying the charms and then items. When they are all destroyed retrieve your dagger and break the chained circle." _


	4. Of realizations & attempted apologies

**A/N: **First, I must apologize for this chapter coming so much later and throwing off my whole schedule. Sunday was clearly not a day to write as it was an OUaT day, but the episode left much to be desired and killed my muse. Then, Tumblr happened last night and I felt like a new person!

I didn't explain this last time, but the italic is a sort of flashback. Reviews will be much appreciated! Updates should be back to their normal schedule enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own OUaT; I'd probably abuse my power if I did. But there would be SQ!

**XXX**

"_You are done here Chaos. Move on to another; I have made the deal I seek."_

"_Foolish man! I do not heed your words; I will stay."_

"_If you stay any longer you will destroy this world!"_

"_Indeed! I will create the ultimate chaos and destruction by destroying your lands" there was a rumbling of the world around him as the larger than life voice chuckled "loosing your world will cause all others to go into complete disarray."_

"_NO! We had a deal!"_

"_And I upheld my end!"_

"_You're going to ruin everything!" the small impish man bellowed, his usual sinister grin nowhere on his face as his lips stayed firmly set in a hard line. _

_Another small chuckled rumbled around him "And that is what chaos has always done! What_ I_ will continue to do." There was a rumble of earth as the black shadows began to come together and a beautiful dark skinned woman stepped out from them a victorious smile flashing white razor like teeth as her face began to morph into sharp lines. "This world will burn and all because of a simpleton like you, you should be elated Rumple, or shall I address you as Dark One?" a hard bark of laughter left thinning lips as deep brown eyes slowly swirled to a deep fiery red. _

_Enraged the golden skinned man bares his yellowed teeth eyes flashing dangerously as he seethes at being manipulated. His body begins to throb and tingle with the flush of his rising anger as it builds within his body. A large swirling ball of purple crackles to life within his hand and it hurls at the vile woman smacking into the woman's abdomen earning him a snicker as he bends forward as a sudden flash of pain jolts through his body unexpectedly. "Wha..?"_

_A satisfied smirk turns up the woman's lips. "Your magic has no affect on my; it runs through me." _

**XXX**

The fabric of time and space will be destroyed.

It never occurred to the blonde how much having Regina on her side would truly set her mind at ease; a large part of her just relaxed as soon as she heard the woman would be on her side, it made her feel invincible, like a piece was settling comfortably into its place. And her feeling of reassurance was validated once Regina set her shoulders ready to take the whole thing head on.

"We don't have much time for much planning: Chaos waits for no one." Regina states firmly as she swiftly turns on her heel entering her home Emma hot on her heels.

"Guess it wouldn't be chaos if it waited for a nice schedule" It was the wrong thing to say and Emma realized it immediately as the regal woman whirled around on her eyes dark with anger and lips set in a hard line.

"This is not a joke Ms. Swan and it is most certainly not something to be taken lightly." Regina seethed staring angrily at the woman before her with dark, unforgiving eyes.

"I'm not taking it lightly."

But the brunette continued on as if the blonde had not spoken a single word. "This is about Henry and if all I can count on from you is childish immaturity then I would rather take my chances in taking Henry and myself away from this godforsaken town."

"He would never go willingly anywhere with you, Regina, and you know it." The blonde stepped towards the other woman her own anger getting the better of her as she continued through gritted teeth. "And if you did succeed in taking him away, only for this town to be destroyed, I'd imagine that as much as you believe he hates you now would only increase about a hundred times."

The words caused the brunette to flinch as a heavy ache settled in her heart and for a brief moment her face clouded over with agony.

"Shit" Emma cursed herself for letting things get out of hand. "Regina, I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize." She tried to make it come out as bitingly as usual, but there was a distinct crack in her voice as the words slipped out. She clears her throat. "I'm quite sure that you're correct." Although, it comes out with its usual sharpness there is a decidedly very real painting of sadness coating every word.

The blonde just sighs lightly feeling like an ass for even saying something like that to the still obviously fractured woman. She bites her lip lightly as she holds up her hands in what she hopes is a placating gesture as she speaks softly. "Hey, look I am sorry about what I said I didn't mean to be an ass or take things lightly I'm just nervous. This is a lot to take in for me, but I'm here and I'm not taking things lightly." The words have dark brown orbs meeting green as they stare for a moment. A single nod is all Emma needs before her shoulders are slumping in relief and she flashes a grateful smile at the woman before her. "Good, because there is no way I can do this by myself."

Unlike her last attempt at making light of the situation, this one actually works and the tension seems to dissipate from the air around them. A small smirk tilts blood red lips. "Of that I am positive, Ms. Swan."

For a moment the blonde lets herself believe that everything is once again normal again and it is just the usual banter between a hostile mayor and her bullheaded sheriff, but the gravity of the situation only allows for a small moment before once again she lets her strange reality to set in. "Okay, so what's first?" Green eyes are hard with determination that brown easily match.

"Well first thing would be to determine what our plan of action should be, but knowing how chaos is unpredictable and ever changing there is only so much we can gain from forming an intricate plan."

"So, nothing too detailed. Just run jump hide?" the blonde answers thoughtfully her eyes focused somewhere distant as her mind files through different plans.

"Something like that, yes." The voice brings Emma out of her musing and once again brown find green. "I need to know who is going to help; who have you told?"

The blonde just looks at the brunette for a silent beat. "Umm…just you"

Two dark brows raise in slight surprise her voice holding incredulity "You've only told me?"

"Well, yea. Gold…Rumple…whatever…told me that you were who I needed to help me." She shrugs as if it were the simplest thing.

"And you put blind faith in that man?"

"You're one of the strongest people I know and you will do everything you can to protect Henry."

"Okay then." It is breathed out as once again the brunette is turning and walking further into her home the blonde following behind as they enter a familiar study and Regina is searching through a stack of old looking books.

"Regina" the name is said tentatively as the blonde shuffles lightly instantly brown eyes flash up taking in the fidgeting blonde. "Look I just wanted to say…you know about everything."

Brown eyes harden before looking back to the task at hand voice coming out with a hard edge the brook no argument. "There is no time for your attempt at an apology Ms. Swan." The blonde nods staying silent as the brunette shuffles through a few pages before settling on a single book.

"Let's good" and before Emma can even answer the two are engulfed in a large cloud of purple.


	5. Of Triumph and Distrust

**A/N: It's me again! Okay, apparently regular updates have flown out the window. Sorry about that. I hope I'm doing the subtle Swan Queen justice by throwing small little Easter eggs throughout the story for you to pick up on. **

**I don't really have much to say except I don't like the ending of this chapter, but no matter how many times I tried to change it I couldn't. And the **_**italic **_**writing is the past/flashback. **

**Reviews would be nice especially so I know if you're picking up the SQ. **

**XXX**

_The golden man worked diligently a slight tinkering noise could be heard as he rusted through the many thing sitting atop the cluttered table before him as he grinned evilly at what it was he was doing. Manic and undecipherable mumblings spilled from his lips as slowly what he wanted began to come together nicely._

_The small slip of paper was held firmly in place as he set conjured a large glowing caldron that looked as though made from glass, but unbreakable by anything other than powerful magic. He grinned. Slowly he took the few things he needed and dumped them into the caldron sparks of magic shooting up from it as they set together bursting into beautiful colors of greens and blues before settling on swirling red in the pot that shot sparks the darkest of black. _

"_My power will know no bounds!" He giggled madly as he thought of the power he would be able to acquire by doing what he was trying to achieve. "The strength and power of the Dark One will be known throughout all realms never to be confined by a single one." The words began to drift into more of a lulling chant power flowing throughout the small space he had set up the rattling of the trinkets on the cluttered table sounding throughout the entire space. "Passage be guaranteed and great power shall flow through me."_

_The concoction began to shift and bubble the sight caused a triumphant yellowed smile to flash across his face. He waved a hand over it the bubbling coming to a halt and bent his head over the sparkling red blowing over it. As his breath hit the surface of the creation its color began to more into a dark black a shuttering of red still within it. _

_Standing to his full height he smiled at what he saw before him. "It is complete!" the words were triumphant and satisfied as he look at what he had done. Another wave of his hand and the blackened substance was suspended in the air and with a circling motion of his hand it began to spin in a circle that grew larger and larger until it was a swirl circle that was easily twice his size tall. Another smile took over his features as he took a step forward his fingers lightly skimming over the swirling mass before once again giggling to himself and doing a small jig where he stood. _

"_Running away, are we?" A hollow voice spoke up from behind him causing him to whirl around and stare at the dark woman behind him._

"_You might be satisfied with destroying this world, but why should I stop my power here? Destroying this world will leave everything done for you, and me here. It will take all my fun." He giggled. "And I love to have fun and there is just _so_ many to have with waiting for me."_

_The man spoke in his high voice staring at the dark woman before him before his eyes once again focused on the swirling behind him once again. _

"_I can unleash my chaos on unsuspecting being" a sinister smile had dark lips curling as she thought about the possibilities. "Create the destructing in my own image. How I deem fit." The words were spoken more to herself as her eyes began to shift to red just thinking about it. _

"_No." The word was said with unrestrained fury as the short man stared at the dark woman before him. "You have chosen your path this is mine." He sneered at the woman before spinning on the heel of his boot and making to move quickly towards the ever swirling black with shimmering red before him only to freeze his foot barely an inch off the ground. "You insolent cur! Do _not_ do this"_

"_Oh Rumpel, when will you ever learn that chaos does not heed anyone; not even you the ever-powerful Dark One" she spoke mockingly to the fuming man as she stepped to the black swirling mass. "Thank you for this though." And with an evil cackle stepped into the swirling black, it flashed solid red once before disintegrating before the man's eyes. A victorious laugh escaped him as his bonds were released. _

"_No one disregards the Dark One, but even I cannot simply make a portal to another land so simply." He cackled himself feeling triumphant as he turned walking slowly. "Have fun in the nether Chaos" floated across the air as he disappeared._

**XXX**

The magical trip was a little disorienting for the blonde as she had to blink a few times to catch her bearings; she tried to take a few steps only to stumble and have to grab onto the mayor to keep her balance. The action caused the other woman to sneer at her, but Regina was pleased at the negative affect the transport had on the woman.

But it seemed the stunned silence that had befallen the room was over as a cacophony of different shouts seemed fill the air quickly. Emma flinched as the noise quickly assaulted her ears finally blinking to actually take in her surroundings and realize that she was standing in the entrance to her shared apartment. It took another second for the blonde to realize that she was still holding onto a solid forearm and she released her hold quickly as if the touch burned.

Now knowing where she was the blonde finally took in the three people that the loud voices were coming from along with the stunned, silent figure of her son mid-step on the staircase. Ears no longer able to take the abuse, Emma tried to silence the ever growing voices.

"Hey" she raised her hands in a placating gesture "let's all just calm down." But the words seemed to not register with the three adults in the room who insisted on continuing the loud accusations and some threats. "Hey!" she tried to get their attention by raising her voice, but it seemed the only people to even register her presence in the room were her son, still frozen in shock his eyes now dancing from one of his mother's to the other, and Regina, who had brought her here in the first place staring at her with a bored expression.

She bit her lip. "Guys!" But again it fell to death ears and it began to grate on her nerves being ignored like that unconsciously her hands clenched and a few more ridiculous things were being yelled at the unaffected brunette, that is she remained unaffected until the name of her mother was thrown out causing the regal woman to flinch. Seeing that flinch snapped her final nerve and she was shouting: "WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!"

There was stunned silence as everyone's eyes fell to the seething blonde with slightly widened eyes at the outburst. "DO YOU GUYS NOT KNOW HOW TO JUST CHILL FOR LIKE ONE SECOND? I'VE BEEN HERE THIS WHOLE DAMN TIME AND YOUR FOCUS HAS BEEN ON REGINA, GEEZ." She huffed a moments causing the brunette beside her to roll her eyes, but bite back her snide remark about not being the center of attention. "Now can everyone chill out this is kind of important and there's a reason Regina is here." Her last sentence spoken at a normal volume as she once again calms.

She took a seat at the dining table releasing what sounded to be a sigh of relief mixed with a huff of exasperation and soon the occupants began to join the blonde reluctantly. It was silent and tense between the group as they all sat.

"So…what's Neal doing here this early?" Emma finally asked her eyes looking over to the man in question and Regina cutting her a look that clearly stated this was not the time.

"Well, I came to hang out with my son" It was a simple answer and true, but not the right thing to say by a long shot. The woman sitting to her right began to bristle and puff as she stared daggers at the man her mouth already opening to lash out.

Emma cut in before the brunette was even able to form a single syllable already knowing where it would all lead. "Can we not get into the whole parental debate today?" she sighed before plowing on as she received a heated look from Regina. "Look there are bigger issues right now that involve keeping our son and the rest of this town safe, okay?" it was directed solely to the brunette who in turn nodded her ascent, but still looked miffed about the whole thing.

The words, though, were heard by the whole room and quickly had everyone on edge in a heartbeat.

"What's wrong?"

"What's going on?"

"What did _she_ do?" the words all seem to come out in an explosion of sounds at the three other adults stood as if preparing themselves for whatever threat to come in as soon as the words were out.

"Woah woah" the blonde's hands were out in front of her in a calming gesture "I told you she is here to help." She waited a few seconds, but when the three still stood rolled her eyes. "Just calm down and sit."

"So, what happened?" the voice caused all the adults to turn to the young man in the room and twin soft smiles to soften the features of both the savior and evil queen as they looked on at their levelheaded son.

"Well, you see, some chick name Chaos is here and wants to destroy everything."

The explanation causes the brunette to roll her eyes before she quickly intervenes to better explain Chaos and her ways. Soon the two launch into an explanation of what is going on.


End file.
